Manipeth Valeriant
Manipeth Valeriant (born Magnis Yanwé Cecilia Taarí Ana Valeriant IV) is a Half-Elf Paladin of Iomedae, Crown Princess of the nation of Aerigoth and a member of the High Griffons Adventuring Group. Early Life Magnis Yanwé Cecilia Taarí Ana Valeriant IV was born in 21 BHG to King Mardin “The Dove” Valeriant, King of Aerigoth and his wife Anameleth Valeriant.. Manipeth enjoyed a happy life with her parents, living a life of luxury and particularly enjoying learning of about the various noble houses of the world, Both her parents loved her deeply while Mardin also thought of her as a symbol of what could be achieved between Humans and Elves. When Manipeth was 8, her mother was killed while shopping in the town square in a mugging gone wrong. Despite being witnessed by many people, no-one intervened to save her, their old racist attitudes towards the Elves outweighing their sense of justice. It was only when King Mardin demanded that the perpetrators be found that finally they were arrested and executed for their crime. Manipeth was raised by her father for another two years (though ultimately running a kingdom took up much of King Mardin’s attention and the amount of time he could spare his daughter was fleeting). She spent most of her time with her handmaiden and only real friend Roslin Weaver, a girl a few years Manipeth’s senior and daughter to Chancellor Pelius Weaver, as she mourned the loss of her mother. One day, seeking to strengthen an alliance with the neighboring Castle Blackstone, King Mardin married Lady Pyra Blackstone, the kingdom’s rich and powerful heiress. Pyra disliked Manipeth for several reasons - for being Half-elven, for being the child of Mardin’s former wife and simply because Pyra didn’t really like anyone. As Human and Elven relations continued to break down, Mardin decided that it would be better off to send Manipeth away from the land, lest she become a target of hatred by either side. Her Father explained his decision to her as well as he could, and while she understood on some level, she was incredibly saddened to be leaving her Father behind. And so she was sent to be raised at a Convent on Aerigoth’s far eastern border at the age of 10. Life at the Convent At the Convent in Oyeth, Magnis was raised by the Nuns that made it their home. During her time here, she was named Manipeth to hide her identity, a pet name her parents had occasionally called her affectionately. Her life at the Convent was relatively well off, though a significant downgrade from the luxury of Castle Valeris. All of the children living there were well looked after. When first arriving, Manipeth was treated better than the other children still, being given her own room and the best food the Nuns could spare. To her however, this was poverty compared to her previous life as the sheltered sole Princess. This led to the other children shunning her, resentful of the better treatment she was receiving. Manipeth then asked to be treated the same as the others, giving up her private room. The children’s treatment of her however taught her that others could resent her for her status which is why she chose to keep her heritage a secret from everyone. The children who lived at the Convent other than her usually only remained for a few months at most before being adopted or moved elsewhere. As she was the only real permanent resident, any friendships she had with her peers were fleeting at best. While she claimed to understand at the time that her Father had sent her away to protect her from harm, over the years she came to question that explanation. In her eight years there, her Father never came to visit her, nor did he ever write to her. The only contact she had from outside the Monastery was her letters back and forth to her former handmaiden Roslin Weaver. As the years rolled on, Manipeth came to the conclusion she had been abandoned by her Father. At the age of 11, she first met the travelling Paladin Ser Marcus Kuroan, a Knight of Iomedae, who would frequent the Convent during his travels. He would often regale her with tales of his journeys and she was utterly enthralled by his exploits. The Nuns were slightly concerned by the effect that he had on her (during and just after his visits she could often be found in the grounds of the Convent swinging a large stick around rather than studying the Holy texts) but were ultimately glad she had found a good role model. It was during one of these visits when Manipeth was 16 that a group of bandits decided it was time to try their luck robbing the defenseless Convent. Their attempt was thwarted by Ser Marcus who made the bandits sorely regret their endeavor. Despite being told to stay inside with the other children, Manipeth took a short sword from Marcus’ things and helped the outnumbered Knight against the group. Despite scolding her for disobeying, Marcus claimed he saw potential within Manipeth and during his subsequent visits to the Convent decided to train her in the art of swordfighting and the beliefs of Iomedae’s Knights. On her 18th birthday, Ser Marcus asked her to become his Apprentice which she accepted. On one of the saddest days of her life she bid farewell to her peers and those who had raised her and set off with Ser Marcus on his travels. Apprentice Paladin When she became Marcus’ apprentice, she accepted his advice to give up her previous life (though she still kept her seal, signet ring and a Dragonchess Knight piece as reminders of a happy childhood with her parents) and focus on her new mission to help bring peace and justice to the world. During this time, Marcus and Manipeth travelled Egoya briefly before journeying across the ocean to Motiadra. As they traveled, helping people and fighting evil as they went, Marcus instructed Manipeth further on the ways of a Paladin of Iomedae. These travels with Marcus lasted 3 years, before a mission to clear an infestation of undead cost Ser Marcus his life. Though Marcus slew the Necromancer behind the undead plague, he was mortally wounded in the battle. As he lay dying, he entrusted Manipeth with continuing his work to protect the good people of the world. And so, taking his last name for her own (or what she believed was his last name) and calling herself Manipeth Kuroan, she travelled Eastward, to Aberbrook. High Griffon After living in Aberbrook for a couple of months, Manipeth decided to sign up for the new Adventurer's Guild's recruitment scheme. For her trial to decide if they would become recognized adventurers, she was assigned to a team alongside Alsara and Rufus the Red. Their trial required them to journey below the Guild and retrieve an object.